Billy Koenig
Billy Koenig is a Level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative that Nick Fury entrusted with safeguarding and operating one of his secret bases. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War While growing up, Billy Koenig nicknamed his brother, Eric Koenig, "Lightning Foot."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Billy Koenig was stationed in the Playground, a secret safe house belonging to Nick Fury, after the battle of New York. Agent Koenig named the place himself. While his brother, Eric, spent two years living in Providence, Billy communicated and played online games with him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence ]] When Agent Phil Coulson and his team arrived at the Playground, Agent Koenig greeted him enthusiastically. Coulson's team stared at him bewildered, believing he was Eric. Billy stopped their confusion by introducing himself and letting them know that he knew his brother was deceased.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: End of the Beginning Similarities ]] Antoine Triplett discussed with Skye how similar Billy was to Eric and if they were just twins. Skye assured him that Coulson vouched for Billy's trustworthiness. Meanwhile, Leo Fitz has grown jealous of Koenig because he had taken Fitz's place in doing many of the technical support jobs for Director Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Inventory Coulson said he wanted inventory done before Koenig returned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Alphonso Mackenzie won his bet against Lance Hunter so Hunter was forced to do inventory. Mackenzie told him that sevens with the line across them drove Koenig crazy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Protecting Raina ]] As Raina was being chased by HYDRA operatives, Koenig sent her around the corner to see his brother. Koenig was beside Raina when Skye came to get her; he did not allow her to enter until she used her S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard to identify herself. Koenig assisted Skye in her battle against Agent 33 by knocking her unconscious. ]] Onboard the Bus, Koenig explained to Antoine Triplett why they felt Agent 33 alive when he, Skye, and Raina departed. When he saw Billy and Sam Koenig together, Triplett asked them how many siblings Koenig had. The brothers jokingly said thirteen, but never gave a definitive answer. Later, when Grant Ward boarded the Bus to retrieve Raina and capture Skye, he promised not to hurt the occupants if they cooperated. Though the brothers had Ward in a crossfire, they decided not to shoot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Disappearance Koenig strapped in as Melinda May and Antoine Triplett combined their piloting skills to save the Bus from destruction from four HYDRA Quinjets. When Triplett asked Sam where his brother was, he gave a cryptic message that Billy needed to recharge his batteries; Triplett did not appreciate the answer.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Equipment Weapons *' ': The Koenigs used a Walther PPK/S as their sidearm. Billy grabbed his gun inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Vancouver, during his assignment to protect Raina from HYDRA, as someone knocked at the door. He did not use it against Agent 33 not to hurt Skye, who hurried to fight her. Billy also used it to point at Grant Ward when he kidnapped Skye on the Bus, and was about to kill Ward to avenge his brother Eric, but his other brother, Sam, convinced him not to do it. Relationships Family *Eric Koenig † - Brother and S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Sam Koenig - Brother and S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) (Former relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague Enemies *HYDRA *Grant Ward *Raina Appearances References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 6